The Unbroken Duty
by kiariz
Summary: Sakuya is the Princess who would be wedded to Kyoshiro Mibu against her will because it is her duty as the princess while her heart belong to her protector. Sakuya x Yukimura
1. My Protector

Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the Samurai Deeper Kyo Characters

"Lady where are you going at this time of hour, is snowing outside if you don't cover yourself you'll catch a cold" she looked fatigue as if she had run all the way just to tell me those words. I can't blame her she has been my caretaker since I was a child.

"I am going to the temple, it would only take me awhile" I smiled at her warmly and ignored her warnings. I just needed sometime alone.

Is been so long since it last snowed here in Kyoto. It makes you realize how wonderful nature really is, the street were fully cover with the glitter white snow, is just so beautiful so pure until it hit's the ground but with so many layers is still pure. I walk slowly down the street taking in the fresh cold air in the morning, closing my eyes I imagined myself flooding on a cloud. Without warning I had bumped into a drunken man who apparently wasn't in a good mood. He yanked my arm hard I heard my bones crack for a moment. His face wasn't far from mine until he drop me forcefully to the ground.

" Lucky here if it isn't the Princess who's going to be wedded to the infamous Kyoshiro Mibu" he said stumbling over trying to maintain his balance. I stared at him harshly.

" You know I should make you pay for what Kyoshiro did to me, see this patch here he was the one who cut my left eyes giving me a hideous scar" he laughed amused thinking at the possibilities he would make his revenge through me.

" If he did such a thing to you he must have had his reasons" My responded seem to have angered him because he rose his hand up high and slap me across the face.

" Shut up, you are in no position to speak to me that way" I rubbed my check slowly, still steering at this awful man. He then grinned the same as the devil, it would seems he already knows what he'll do. I wanted to stand up but he put his weight on me. Even If I wanted to scream I couldn't he already put one of his hand over my mouth, I felt like crying but I won't let this men get the best of me. All I could do was to kick him as hard as I could. Then with his free hand he took a knife out of his pocket, gently he moved the knife through my throat pressing it hard. He laughed malevolently , he moved his face near my ear where he whispered.

" To bad you'll die before your wedding day, but let this be your wedding gift I would make it quick so you won't suffer much" his hand once again rose to the air, then it began to come down with speed but in my mind I saw it in slow motion. Laying down in the ground I close my eyes, thinking the worst but before it made contact with my flesh I felt some kind of liquid over me it must be my own blood. I opened my eyelids to find the drunken men laying dead against me. When the view became clear I saw another men with blue eyes, his hair which was black only reach above his shoulder. He stared at me and gave me a warm smile while offering his hand, in the sense of politeness I took it.

" You should know better than to go outside without protection" I knew better is true but for once, I wanted peace not to be fallowed because I am the princess or to be killed because of I am the fiancée of Kyoshiro Mibu. I guess that would never happen in my life.

" If you'll like I can accompany you to the temple" he ask with another smile he looks like a person who has no worries whatsoever yet his eyes look lonely.

" Why would I go to any place with a stranger such as yourself"

" Is simple really I just saved your life and besides I am your new bodyguard Sanada Yukimura at your service Lady Sakuya" I stared at him in disbelief this man standing right before me my bodyguard.

A/N: pls R/R Sorry if it's a short chapter. Flames are very welcome if there is any grammar error please let me know. Oh and hope all of you have a wonderful holiday and New Year. I'll try to updated as soon as possible.


	2. Important Note

I really need help on finding a beta-reader if any one knows of someone who is or of someone please tell me I would really appreciate the help pls let me know as ASAP. 


	3. A new bond

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SDK characters in this story.

He accompanied me to the temple; we both walked in silence afraid to disturbed one another's thoughts. I climbed the stairs to the temple and said my prayers while he waited outside. Once again we walked in silence this time, I broke it.

"May I ask who hired you?" It's a foolhardy question to ask since I know the answer but might as well try to make a conversation with this stranger.

He smiles warmly at me before he answer. "You don't have to be so polite princess it makes you appear older than you really are." I harden at his predicament. Noticing my facial expression, he apologizes about his comment. "Your husband, he was the one who hired me."

"He's yet to be my husband." I whispered in distaste. People around the street yell at how lucky I am to marry into the Mibu clan, I only see it as a misfortune to be force to marry someone I haven't meet or feel any emotional interest whatsoever.

"My apologies, the people look rather happy about the news of your wedding, why aren't you." I look at him, his face showing curiosity as to why I am not rejoicing like the others.

"This is none of you affair, I simply said turning my head to the opposite direction trying to hold my tears from spilling down my face. I heard him chuckle in amusement.

"I guess you're right princess, anyhow if you need anything I would always be by your side. Not because is my duty but because I chose to do so." He disappeared. I glare in surprise to see myself in front of my room. About to open the door, a maid came to my side.

"Lady, Kyoshiro-sama wants to see you. He's near the river." I nodded. Thanking her for the information. The river wasn't to far from my room; you had to pass two house quarters to get there. Sitting by a rock, he watched as the water moved calmly, I walked closer to him.

"Have you met you protector?" he ask in a monotone not diverting his gaze from the water.

"Yes, I have. In fact he accompanied me to the temple later this afternoon." He looked at me smiling warmly.

"I am glad, he did. I hope you get to trust him like I do Sakuya." he stood from his position and came towards me cupping my face in his hands, giving me a soft kiss in the cheek. Leaving me there alone to watch the free water move.

That night I couldn't sleep thinking at how my life would be after I marry Kyoshiro. He is a nice man but he doesn't show any of his emotion is as if he is isolating himself from me and from the world.

The morning sun shining through my window woke me up to a beautiful start. Like every morning a maid comes in to do the bed and to help get ready I am beginning to get used to that I won't be able to escape this fate settle upon me. When I went outside he was there waiting for me.

"I don't need an escort; I'm already familiarized with this household." I told him straight forward. Moving forward, slightly brushing one another.

"I'm beginning to think you don't like me. Huh princess." stopping in my tracks I turned my head giving him my full attention.

"Why would you say that." the sound of my voice sounded concern of what he might think. In truth, I'm taking all my frustration on him. I should at least apologize. He was about to speak and on instinct I put my index finger on his lips, stopping him from speaking. I wanted him to hear what I had to say.

"I apologize for my rude behavior, if I made you feel uncomfortable, I'm truly sorry and do not think I don't like you." for the first time in awhile I gave a true smile. Removing my finger from his mouth I let him escort me to where I belong, beside my future husband.

A/N: I hope you enjoy the chapter the next one is going to have more details of what is going on and a fluffy scene b/w Sakuya/ Yukimura. and if you want it bad enough send 5 reviews and i would update the chapter in a flash.


	4. The Troubled Journey: Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SDK characters.

The sun rose quickly that morning, different haste noises came from the servants outside. Everyone was preparing everything for lady Sakuya's departure mostly because this trip she'll come back as the Wife of Kyoshiro Mibu which is quite the honor. Her escort for this entire trip is none other than Sanada Yukimura, her protector. In fact the Sanada family has been the Mibu's protector for centuries. They may not look it in the outside but some of the family members feel a great resentment towards the Mibu's because, of this obstacle they're dreams are crushed the moment they're born.

Her soothing steps grew nearer and nearer until she arrived in front of The carriage, taking a look inside she notice there was only a row for only two people and for her discomfort it was a very narrow space or better said no space at all. Noticing her uneasiness, Yukimura considered a word of encouragement may do some good. This can also back fire if not careful.

"Don't worry Princess I don't bite unless you want me do." Her face went from pale to a bright crimson red which Yukimura considered amusing. Seeing no way out of this she sat beside him plus her embarrassment was so intense she forgot all about her discomfort. By what she heard from Kyoshiro the day before. It would take those five days to arrive at the Capital where the ceremony will take place. Minutes past in silent, only making her anxious and being so close to her protector wasn't working either his smell was intoxicating. And what irritated her is the witty face he manages when he knows she's uneasy.

She didn't notice the little gap between them closed the movement he slowly blow air on her ear. Rendering her to push him off her slamming him to the door, unlocking it. Instantaneously Sakuya grabbed his arm before he could fall off the carriage ending in them falling off it simultaneously. Sakuya's face once again flustered in embarrassment at how close they were, before they rolled down hill, he placed his arm around her as to cushioning the fall. Both were ignorant to the scenario taking place, until a gruesome man shook Sakuya to the side, getting Yukimura's attention.

"You two think you can roll down, in my negotiation." Yukimura became aware of the beat up villager who hung on his leg pleading him to run quickly, away from the bandits. The others soon showed their faces kicking the poor old man until he went unconscious. One of them took Sakuya by the neck, riling Yukimura.

"Look boss, ain't she a beauty." he implied licking Sakuya's face who reacted in fright and disgusted. Noticing, Yukimura's attempt to strike one of his own. The boss had no choice, he watches carefully for an opening when he found it he stroked Yukimura down.

"HAHAHAHA, you won't live long this sword contains a very poisonous substance that only I have the antidote for." Yukimura took his talking to his advantage, grabbing his sword once more he manage to cut him down as well as the other bandits that were with him. After such an impulse, he collapse, Sakuya finally regain movement in her body and laid beside, she quickly took action. She started sucking the poison out of the wound. Afterwards she checked in any possible place the bandit might have hidden the antidote until she found it in one of his pockets.

"Sanada-kun you need to drink this or you'll die" her hands were shaking uncontrollably even tears were forming in her eyes. She shook him a couple of time but he didn't respond.

"Sanada-kun." her voice crack is like she lost it.  
On the road to capital two strangers saw a carriage driving down the path with a door open, seeing no one inside, they jumped in without a second thought. They were tired and have walked for weeks now. They're clothes had holes on it and reeked of sweat. The couple sure needed a good bath. When they finally arrived at a town, the driver came to check on his passenger.

"Lady Sakuya and Sanada-san, we have arrived we would be staying in this inn until tomorrow morning. We only have two more days for your arrival to the capital." both strangers look at each other in surprise. It seems the old man can't see very well if he believes they're his previous passengers. Of course they took advantage of this since they were heading there.

" Thank you." the man bowed in respect, going inside to check in.

"And his blind too how convenient." he smiled in satisfaction.

R/R: PLS read and review and Hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
